What You Would Least Suspect
by Kitaka-sama
Summary: Jigen and the guys meet up with Sesshoutsu and a little girl named Maleci. Sesshy claims Maleci is her sister, but is she being truthful. Is Sesshoutsu more than any of them knew? New twists, and I am open for suggestions. Sequel to 'Lost In The Past'


Yeah, I finally got off my lazy ass to write another story.sad, isn't it.well, this is the sequel to 'Lost In The Past' I have to apologize, I sort of left you in my plot hole at the end of that one.*sorry* !!! You still love me though. If you haven't read 'Lost In the Past' yet, I strongly suggest you do, because this wont make any sense unless you do.but read on.and review.or I will throw you into my plot hole.and you should be afraid! Please don't steal any ideas.if you ask me, that is one of the lowest things an author can do.don't degrade yourself (that goes for OC's too.)Oh yeah.disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lupin III.be glad I don't.then(for all you Fujiko lovers) Fujiko would have been dead a long time ago.*grins evilly* hehehe! Don't sue.please.all you will get is a ton of sick-twisted friends.who even frighten me.a psycho attack cat named Dog.and a massive plot hole.it is scary, I know! (oh yeah, the plot hole's name is Dog too.)  
  
~~~~  
  
"Damn, what a life! If only Sesshy were here to see this." Jigen thought out loud. He looked around the barren landscape. Jigen was ready to settle down now. He loved the rush of being in it deep, but now he was just getting tired of always running. It was fun for a while, but now it was getting old. He couldn't help thinking of Sesshoutsu and how it would have been to settle down (or not) with her. She was a wild one, at least when she wasn't depressed over Lupin.  
"Oh, get over it man. She walked out.it was seven years ago. Plus, she did come to see me." Lupin bragged half disappointed in his friend.  
"Hey! Cool hat!" They heard an adolescent voice cheer. The girl ran towards the gunman, her long blond hair blowing behind her.  
"MALECI!" A woman, obviously her guardian called. She neared the group, and was recognized almost instantly.  
"Sesshoutsu." Jigen sighed. She looked up from his shoes, through his black suit with a blue button up shirt underneath, and a black tie. She could see his dark eyes, filled with sorrow under his fedora. He was waiting for a response. Sesshoutsu was at her wit's end to say something. It didn't matter what it was, just as long as she could greet him.  
"Jigen." She responded.  
"So, uh, Sesshy, is she yours?" Lupin questioned, looking at Maleci, of whom was dressed in a black kimono, tied with a white ribbon.  
"Uhm, yeah Arsene." She lied. It was apparent to Jigen. He knew that Maleci was her adopted sister. He knew all about her.  
"Your not my." Maleci stated in a childish tone. Sesshoutsu kicked her for the remark. ".Oh, now I get it!" Jigen had finally gained some sense of what was happening. He had been in awe at the sight of Sesshoutsu. She hadn't changed. Not one bit.  
"So uh, what do you say we go get something to eat?" Jigen offered. "There is a coffee shop around the corner."  
"A coffee shop?" Sesshoutsu stated, skeptical. "Isn't a coffee shop where this all started? Do you really want to get into that again?"  
"He, he! Maybe I do." Lupin lunged for Sesshoutsu.  
"Such a Casanova." Sesshoutsu added, moving so Lupin would fall flat on his face. "It is kind of cute." A massive grin spread across Lupin's face.  
"Really!?" He growled in a playful, maniacal tone.  
"Not only a Casanova, but a dog as well." Goemon joined in.  
"'Eh, nothing new there." Sesshoutsu admitted.  
  
~~  
  
After having a bite to eat, Jigen, Goemon, Lupin, Sesshoutsu, and Maleci all went to the shack that the guys had been staying in. Sesshoutsu hadn't seen them for almost eight years now. It had been a long time since she had had this much fun. They had all been sitting on a couch, conversing, drinking, and playing seven card stud. Well, excluding Maleci. Sesshoutsu was winning. After walking out of the hotel on them, all those years ago, she went to Las Vegas and became a dealer. Although it didn't last long, she learned some tricks of the trait. Midnight came before anyone could even conceive the idea. Things had cooled down in the room, and Jigen had finally got Sesshoutsu alone, one of his main goals that night.  
  
~~  
  
"She isn't yours; Maleci, I mean." Jigen assumed. He knew that Maleci was her younger, adopted sister, and that she had a reason as to why she said that Maleci was her daughter. He just wasn't sure yet.  
"Yeah, you are right. I couldn't tell Lupin. I knew that if I had told him differently that things would be weird between us." Sesshoutsu admitted.  
"So, why did you leave?" Jigen questioned, not exactly wanting to know how she thought Lupin would react.  
"I couldn't stand you guys acting so strangely. All I wanted was for you and Lupin to be how you were when we were kids. Both of you acted so differently around me. I hated every second of it." Sesshoutsu replied.  
"Did you regret it at all?"  
"No, not at all. Regret is an idiotic concept. What is done, is done and cannot be changed." She stated, sternly.  
"Seems like you have really found yourself in the past seven years."  
"You are starting to sound like a psychologist, Jigen. But, yeah, things have changed."  
Jigen chuckled. "Just for the record, you were missed." He suddenly changed his tone. Lupin was intent on finding you, but Fujiko couldn't stand his persistence. He kept using the idea that you'd be helpful in heists as an excuse. We all knew that he just wanted you back. Fujiko got sick of it, and left one day, out of the blue. Last I heard; she was in Italy, married to some rich old man. Not that you would care though.  
"That is truly sad. She was only in it for the money most of the time, wasn't she?"  
"Most of the time.yeah." Jigen raised his eyebrows, changing the subject from Fujiko's insolence to Lupin's quest for Sesshoutsu "Lupin let go of the chase only a few months ago. Poor guy. He has been doing what it takes to get by, but he has been loosing his touch. I sort of feel like I'm invading his territory, if you know what I mean."  
"Don't even think that Jigen. He chose Fujiko over me to begin with. I hate to degrade myself in this way, but I was open game.so to speak."  
Jigen graced her comment with a chuckle. "I still can't help but feel guilty. Maybe he just needs to settle down, and find himself."  
"Who would have thought it would turn out this way; you and I together, and poor 'Casanova' --Lupin single. It must kill him.  
"He deserves better than Fujiko." He stated seriously, then changed his tone, "Damn, I don't even deserve you."  
"You really don't give yourself enough credit. You are a great guy Jigen." Sesshoutsu said smiling, almost blushing from his sarcastic remark.  
  
"You love to drive Sesshy. There is a wide-open  
road. Let's go." Sesshoutsu got in the car, and before  
they knew it, they were holding the Jaguar SS-100 wide open  
driving down an open high way. It made her feel better.  
"Thank you Jigen."  
"No need for thanks." Jigen leaned back in the seat  
and held the back of his head in his hands. "Sesshy;  
tonight we're just outlaws, out having fun."  
Sesshoutsu smiled at his remark. "You're a great guy  
Jigen." She looked at him waiting for a response.  
  
"You are lying babe!" Jigen tipped his hat down and smirked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Yeah.and so ends the first chapter of the sequel.that is yet to be named. The sick thing about this one.is that it is almost twice as long as the last  
  
Jigen: *Looking at Goemon* poor guy, he is going psycho..  
  
Goemon: *is totally normal* What are you talking about Jigen?  
  
Jigen, Lupin, and Sesshy: *Mouths agape* What the hell!?  
  
Kitaka: He, He, He!!  
  
Goemon: Kitaka isn't being evil anymore.she let me be sane.  
  
Kitaka: yeah, but you are still a compulsive gambler.  
  
Goemon: *walking around, searching for a slot machine of any type.* Damnit!  
  
Kitaka: There is one over there *points to custom made Lupin III slot machine*  
  
Goemon: * Jumps away from slot machine* Yeek! It has me on it!!! *runs and hides  
  
Maleci: *pokes Goemon with a stick* hehe!! Fun, fun!  
  
Sesshy: Maleci.be nice.  
  
Maleci: *Pokes Goemon with one of those water noodle thinggies* hehe, *laughing insanely*  
  
Sesshy: Much better Maleci.  
  
Maleci: *starts whacking Goemon with Water Noodle*  
  
All, except Goemon: *laughs hysterically* 


End file.
